


Thunder Fucked

by Buckmesideways22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: After that Bucky would fully convert to Thorism. He’d build a fucking statue of him and worship it.





	Thunder Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the KC500, anon requested
> 
> beta'd by the lovely freshwoods

Bucky couldn’t believe that he was doing this, but when a smoldering hot piece of man meat wants to fuck you, you say yes. 

He was tied down to the bed, his cock jutting proudly in the air. He hadn’t had much sex since he had came out of cryo, but the sex he had was way different from sex in the early 1900’s. Thor had just leaned over him, “Are you faring well, Bucky?” He asked, “I figure that being restrained isn’t something you prefer.”

“I...I’m okay. I’ve never really tried it before.” He hadn’t. At least in a sexual manner. “But, hey, whatever you’re into.” He wanted to shrug but the bonds made him incapable of doing so.

“You will be attempting a few new things.” Thor smiles brightly. He was truly glorious and Bucky has a thing for hot blonde guys. He sighed. He fucking sighed at how fine Thor was. Even with his short hair and mismatched eyes he was breathtaking.

Thor smeared lube over his fingers. “Are you prepared to be entered, Bucky?”

Bucky nodded and his cock jerked with excitement. Precum beaded at the head.

Thor began pressing a finger into Bucky and he tried to relax to let him in easier. Once the muscle had given way, Thor grinned up at him, “There we go. You are doing so well for me, Bucky.”

Bucky stifled a moan at the praising words. He had always been a slut for praise, no matter if his partner was a man or woman. Bucky liked to hear he was doing things right.

Thor curled his finger looking for Bucky’s prostate and when he found it, Bucky let out a wanton cry. “That is right, make those glorious sounds for me.” Thor murmured to him.

Then what happened next, Bucky could have never expected. A jolt of electricity ran through his prostate and it was EVERYTHING. Bucky’s entire body shuddered and he screamed Thor’s name as hot seed erupted from his aching cock. Nothing has ever felt so good in his entire life.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get better, Thor leaned forward and began lapping his come from him, “Oh my God!”

“I am flattered that you would choose me as your God.” Thor teased with another lick.

After that Bucky would fully convert to Thorism. He’d build a fucking statue of him and worship it.

“Let me do you now,” Bucky whimpered a panting a breath. 

“No, I plan on doing this to you all night, Bucky.” Thor said with a sultry stare.

“What?!” Bucky whined. He yanked his metal arm, but he was unable to break the Asgardian chains.

“All night.” Thor purred and pulled Bucky’s now flaccid cock between his lips and began sucking. Thor sent another shock through his prostate and Bucky hardened immediately.

“Thor! Fuck!” Bucky keened at the sensation. That touch, Bucky needed it. He thrusted into Thor’s lips and whined when another agonizing shock went through him, “Feel like I’m going to...fuck...cum.” It hadn’t even been two minutes since his last orgasm. 

Thor moaned around his cock hotly and gave Bucky another earth shattering shock. His cock twitched and he shot more seed into Thor’s giving mouth with a wail of pleasure. Bucky shook as he came down and moaned at the knowledge that he would be receiving this all night.


End file.
